Snow White
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Putri Tenten yang cantik jelita punya ibu tiri yang super jahad.. Bagaimana nasib Putri Tenten? Warning : OOC, gejhe, berbagai charabashing.. NejiTen, bwat yang request straight XD


Hola

_Hola!!_

_Saiia kembali nulis fic Naruto setelah sekian tahun -lebay- absent nulis di ney fandom!!_

_Seperti biasalah... dongeng..._

_Karena saiia pecinta berat dongeng en laen2!!_

_En, bwat yang minta NejiTen ato straight pair, ney requestnya saiia penuhin.. Karena emank kebetulan lage waras, hohohohohohohoho.._

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Author's Note : __**PLEASE READ BEFORE READ MY FIC!!**_

_Seperti yang udah diketahui sebagian orank, SAIIA ADALAH PEMBENCI SAKURA SI JIDAT GEDE. Jadi, kalo di fic ney saiia menjelek2an Sakura, melakukan Sakurabashing, de es te, JANGAN PROTES. Flame diterima, selama masih masuk akal dan membangun._

_Enjoy then!_

--

Di suatu negara yang nggak indah-indah amat bernama Konoha, hidup sepasang ratu dan raja yang bahagia dan saling mencintai. Mereka adalah Raja Naruto dan Ratu Hinata. Mereka sudah lama menikah, tapi tidak dikaruniai anak satupun. Apa mungkin Ratu Hinata nggak subur ya?

Maka, Ratu Hinata pun berdoa pada Dewa Jashin. Lho?? Yah, mungkin aja si Hinata emank agamanya Jashin, nggak penting ini... Dan karena kebetulan Dewa Jashin lage baek, maka Ratu Hinata pun hamil. Mereka semua sangat berbahagia.

Suatu Hari, Ratu Hinata sedang merenung di pinggir jendela sambil menjahit kolor Naruto yang bolong. Jahitnya manual pake tangan, karena tuh istana emang kere, nggak sanggup beli mesin jahit. Karena Ratu Hinata jahitnya niat nggak niat, Ia dikutuk sama jarumnya dan tangannya ketusuk.

"Aduhh!!" Hinata pun melepaskan jarumnya. Jarinya berdarah.

"Dewa Jashin, kalau bisa.. Aku ingin anakku seputih salju dan bibirnya semerah darah.." Harap Ratu Hinata.

"Woy, elo ney minta mulu!!" Jawab Dewa Jashin. Sayangnya, yang bersangkutan nggak denger.

--

Beberapa bulan kemudian, lahirnya anak pertama Ratu Hinata dan Raja Naruto. Seluruh istana sangat bahagia. Anak itu diberi nama 'TenTen' saja, karena Naruto emang nggak kreatif.

Ketika sudah tumbuh dewasa, Tenten tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik jelita. Ia baik hati, suka menolong dan rajin menabung, makanya Ia dicintai oleh semua warga negara Konoha.

Sayangnya, pada suatu hari, Ratu Hinata meninggal dunia karena jatuh dari menara istana lantai 123. Karena nggak tahan hidup sendiri, Raja Naruto kawin lagi dengan CEWEK BERJIDAT GEDE bernama Haruno Sakura. Sebenernya Tenten nggak mau (begitu juga dengan author), tapi ya apa boleh buat..

Pada suatu hari, di kamar Ratu jidat gede a.k.a Sakura..

"Wahai cermin di dinding..." Sakura berkata sambil melototin cermin. Gila, orang syaraf emank, kaca aja diajak ngomong.

Sakura ngomong lagi, "Siapakah orang tercantik di negara ini??"

Dasar orang gila, kaca aja ditanyain kayak gitu.

"Tentu saja anda, nyonya.." Jawab cermin itu. Hebat, cermin bisa ngomong.. Di Jatinegara ada yang jual kayak gitu nggak ya??

"Hohohohohohohohooo..." Sakura ngikik kayak kuda.

"Tapi, nyonya.. Ada satu orang perempuan yang lebih cantik dari anda.."

"Apa?? Siapa itu??"

"Anak tiri anda, Tenten.."

"DASAR CERMIN TOLOL!!" Sakura ngamuk, lalu Ia mengambil palu dan hampir menghancurkan cermin tak berdosa itu.

"Ehhh, anda tetap yang paling cantikkkk!!" Sahut cermin itu panik. Sakura langsung meletakkan kembali palunya.

"Tenten.. Kurang ajar dia! SHINO!! Kesini kau!!" Sahut Sakura marah.

Syut!! Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang pria berkacamata item. "Ada apa, nya?" Tanyanya, "Ini kan bukan waktunya gajian.."

"Enak aja gajian!!" Jawab Sakura, "Ihh, kok di tubuhmu banyak lalat.. Kamu belom mandi, ya?"

"Enak aja!! Tiap hari gue luluran, ya!!" Jawab Shino kesal.

"Ya sudahlah, emang gue pikirin.." Sakura garuk-garuk kepala, "Nih, gue punya kerjaan baru bwat buat loe.. Loe tauk anak tiri gue Tenten??"

"Ohh, yang rambutnya kayak panda itu??"

"Iya, yang itu.. Pokoknya, kamu seret dya ke hutan, truz terserah kamu apain.. Baru BUNUH dia!! Congkel jantungnya dan akan kusantap!! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!"

"Nyonya kanibal.. Ngapain gue congkel jantungnya??"

"Buat mastiin kalo tuh anak udah mati, oke?"

"Oke, boss!"

Shino pun berangkat. Akankah Ia berhasil dengan misinya? Atau Tenten bisa selamat??

--

**Review pliz!!**


End file.
